


Fire Emblem Drabbles

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gay, M/M, Mild Smut, fe14, hinatsu, nonsense inspired by random art pieces, this might turn into more than a one time thing, well the first one not so smutty but who knows with the rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: this first drabble was inspired by a NSFWpictureby tumblr user @pervywithasideofcake.





	

“Subaki! Hey, Subaki! Come here for a sec!”

Hinata’s voice bounced off the hard stone walls of their current chambers in Castle Shirasagi. Subaki looked toward the sound, sighed, and continued going over his armor and padding, cleaning and mending it. He’d done Hinata’s first, without him knowing it of course, The sky knight knew that his little samurai checked the equipment already but it put his heart at ease to see it was all in order. He smiled at the neat stitching on one of his own pieces, recognizing Hinata’s work. Just a few more checks and he could relax.

“Subaki? You out there?”

Stacking the armor back up next to the weapons, he stood and stretched.  
“I’m coming. Please hold a minute!”

They only had a couple of days together before they had to head their separate ways again. However, duties to their lords and ladies kept them busy for most of the day. Hinata only got back a few minutes ago. Where was that man and what was he up to? 

“Subaki! Ummmm…. Now please?”

Hmmm… sounds like the bedroom. Subaki pushed open the slightly cracked door and stuck his head in.  
“I’ll be right there. I need a new shirt after cleaning the armor. What’s so impor…” 

He stopped suddenly, greeted by the sight of his magnificent swordsman and his…well… magnificent sword, completely bare to the world, sitting in the corner, giving him a look that was both sweetly shy and completely filthy. Hinata lifted one eyebrow slightly, tilting his head away from the knight in the doorway as if to say ‘Come here’. 

“Coming!” said Subaki, stripping his filthy tunic off as he hurried toward the seated man, straddling his lap and running his hands down his chest. Hinata reached up and pulled the ribbon out of his knight’s auburn hair, running his fingers through it before giving him a smirk.

“Not yet, but you will be.”


End file.
